Zion the comic book
by jul box
Summary: 19 ans ont passé depuis la guerre contre le monde des machines et Zion a bien changé. La ville s’est peu à peu clivée en deux parties opposées : la haute ville prospère qui reconnaît le rôle de l’élu dans l’issue de la guerre et la cité basse marginale


**Zion, la bd **

_Episode 1 : héritage_

**Partie 1 : le Conseil**

Scène 1, réunion du conseil : des lanternes commencent à s'éclairer un peu partout dans la cité caverne faisant paraître un levé de soleil. Les gens s'agitent, la ville s'anime peu à peu.

Plan sur une jeune femme brune, longs cheveux noirs ondulés, yeux en amande bleus gris, le visage fin, un petit nez aquilin avec quelques tâches de rousseur, une bouche pulpeuse, la taille fine mais assez musclée, cicatrice sur le coude droit, habillée en haillons comme pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'elles croisent.

Elle arrive vers une grande porte et rencontre un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle : tu es encore en retard !

Je sais Kid, je sais…

On lui ouvre la grande porte et on y découvre une sorte d'amphithéâtre à l'intérieure. Des hommes et des femmes sont assis face à une sorte de scène où sont également assis à une longue table des personnes plus âgées.l'entrée de la jeune femme interrompt leur discussion. Il y a un grand silence et tous les regards sont tournées vers elle : désolé !

A la grande table, un vieil homme noir, les dents écartées, le regard noir et pensif la fixe plus particulièrement avec un air de reproche. La jeune femme va s'asseoir dans la foule et la discussion reprend : cela ne peut plus durer, la basse Scion tombe en ruine et ses habitants commencent à se rassembler en émeutes. L'écart entre la ville haute et les bas quartiers s'est aggravé, des écarts de richesses, de niveau social et culturel…

Ils n'ont qu'à venir ici. Après tout, c'est eux qui l'ont décidé !

Ils n'ont pas les mêmes croyances que nous, ils se moquent de nous et nous prennent pour des usurpateurs !

Brouhaha dans la salle : ouai, laissons les où ils sont, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Ils rejettent l'autorité du conseil. Ce sont des marginaux. Nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper d'eux.

Le vieil homme noir se lève et crie : SILENCE !!! Puis se calme : ce sont des habitants de Scion, comme vous, et moi. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour dissiper ce brouillard et nous parlementerons avec eux autant qu'il le faudra. Ils ont choisi de ne pas croire au pouvoir de l'élu, soit. Cela ne nous donne pas le droit de leur faire payer leur choix, cela ne nous donne pas le droit de croire qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix…

Un autre vieil homme se lève, il est noir également, il a des petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez qui est plus aplati et est plus maigre que le premier : le général Morpheus a raison, nous devons écarter ses émeutes pour concentrer nos forces sur les machines. Une vieille femme assise entre Morpheus et lui le regarde fixement. Ce que nous voulons le moins ces temps ci, ce serait une guerre civile.

NOIR

La réunion est terminée. Les gens se dispersent. Un homme parle à la jeune femme brune : tu sais quoi, à mon avis, Locke et Morpheus se sont encore brouillés.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Ben y a comme un climat entre eux, ça se voit ! Tiens Morpheus à l'air de t'attendre, regarde. Bonne chance Nävis!

La foule entraîne l'homme et Nävis va rejoindre Morpheus encore dans la Salle : tu es souvent en retard. (Le regard se perd dans la foule)

Je sais. Je suis désolé… (En baissant la tête)

Je pensais pourtant que ces choses là te concernaient encore plus toi que les autres. Et puis si tu ne passais pas toutes tes nuits dans la basse Scion avec ce…

Lincoln, il s'appelle Linc…

Oui, peu importe. Il n'empêche que tu vas t'attirer des problèmes. Le conseil tolère pour l'instant ton manque de discernement et de respect parce que tu es un de nos meilleurs éléments et aussi grâce à tes origines mais n'en abuse pas !

écoutes, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce n'est pas facile de voir ses enfants grandir, je suppose. (Il sourit.) Nous avons déjà réparti les ordres de mission lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Tu es assigné à un poste de surveillance des machines pendant quelques jours. Locke pense encore que ce genre de mission est nécessaire mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

pourquoi le laisse tu décider. Après tout, c'est toi le commandant en chef des armées de Scion.

Je le laisse faire parce que comme ça il se tient tranquille. Locke est un homme impulsif et très nerveux. J'nai pas envie qu'il prenne la tête d'une révolte de la basse Scion.

Ce n'sont pas des monstres, tu sais. Ils pensent juste différemment de vous, c'est tout.

Tu… (Regard perplexe) veux dire de « nous »

Oui, c'est ça, de nous.

Le conseil m'attend. Je te vois ce soir à la célébration. Nous parlerons plus en détail de ta mission.

Je croyais que c'était juste une mission de routine.

oui, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose de spécial. Je t'en dirais plus ce soir.

(Il s'en va)

Nävis, seule : si je viens…

**partie 2 : mission et célébration**

Le soir, les lumières sont tamisées. Pleins de gens sortent et entrent des parois qui constituent leur habitat dans la cité caverne. Ils sont tous parés d'ornements et ont enfilé leurs plus beaux costumes pour la grande célébration. En suivant la foule, deux grandes portes s'ouvrent donnant sur une grotte immense où la musique des tam-tams résonne. Au centre, une gigantesque statue d'un homme fait face à une sorte de podium naturel. La statue ressemble à Nävis. La jeune femme regarde la statue (parallèle statue/ Nävis). Un jeune homme vient la surprendre. C'est Lincoln, son ami. Il est moins bien habillé que la plupart des gens qui l'entoure (il vient de la basse-zion).

Tu ne lui ressembles pas tant que ça, je trouve.

(surprise) Lincoln ! Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir.

(souriant) moi aussi. (Regardant autour) quoi que ma présence ne soit pas vraiment appréciée ici

Plan sur les gens qui les regardent.

Plan sur les deux

(les regardant) ignore-les ! De toute façon je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Morpheus veut simplement me dire un mot.

Morpheus ? Tu crois qu'il veut te parler de nous ?

pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

(baissant la tête) je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il pense que je t'arrache à la foi.

Non, c'est ridicule ! Il est juste… il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est tout.

Plan sur Morpheus qui appelle Nävis avec des signes de bras.

En le regardant tous les deux :

Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir.

Linc…

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Rejoins Morpheus, tu n'auras qu'à venir en bas lorsque tu auras fini.

Lincoln s'en va dans la foule sous le regard déboussolé de Nävis.

Morpheus derrière elle la surprend à son tour.

Les gens tolèrent de moins en moins que le peuple de la basse-zion se glissent dans nos célébrations. Elles sont à l'honneur d'un concept auquel ils n'adhèrent pas et c'est une sorte de provocation que de venir en ces lieux.

(regardant toujours au loin) JE l'ai invité.

Je sais. Mais tout de même Nävis, fais attention à ce que tu…

(se tournant vers lui) tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir ici simplement pour me parler de mes fréquentations. Tu sais que je déteste ces célébrations en l'honneur de « l'élu », alors quel est l'objet de la mission ?

Je veux que tu ailles LA voir.

(surprise) Comment ça LA voir ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas avoir affaire à la voyante. De plus, j'évite le plus possible d'aller dans la matrice, ça me donne la migraine.

(souriant) tu tiens de ton père, les pouvoirs de l'élu sont en toi, tu ne devrais pas les refouler.

Arrêtes avec Néo ! Tout ça, ça l'a tué. Je ne suis pas comme lui… et je n'irais pas voir l'oracle.

Elle doit nous donner des informations très importantes Nävis. Apparemment il se passe pas mal de choses dans le monde des machines, quelque chose d'important se prépare et elle ne veut voir que toi.

Pourquoi moi ?

ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

Je refuse (énervée).

Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre du Conseil. Si tu ne l'exécutes pas, ils t'enlèveront ton grade de capitaine, tes privilèges et même ton vaisseau. Tu es peut-être la fille de l'élu mais le Conseil n'aime pas l'insubordination et Locke fait pression sur les autres membres pour te rétrograder.

((baissant les yeux) il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Soit. Je ferais ce que le Conseil ordonne mais rien de plus. ELLE n'aura pas l'occasion de me révéler quoi que ce soit.

Nävis s'en va. Morpheus la regarde partir, satisfait.


End file.
